The Naked Knight Rides Again
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Leon tried, as much as he could, to avoid patrolling with the other knight, but it wasn't something he could always avoid. Slash.


**Author's Note**: Two important things to be noticed; 1- this story contains loads of Slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. 2 - it is shameless PWP, or close to it. This was written for a prompt posted on the Hearts of Camelot forum; and it is all Manana's fault.

* * *

******The Naked Knight Rides Again**

The thing about Gwaine was that he was very... _comfortable _with his body. He was the kind of guy that didn't mind walking around naked as in the day he was born. He cared little if the others could see him as he decided to bath in the river during a hunting trip or a patrol. It drove Leon insane.

He had always managed to keep himself controlled when it came to the men that were his mates. It would have been terrible to act inappropriately around them. They were all equal, and all men, and it just wouldn't have been right to imagine them as possible… It just wouldn't be right.

Now, Gwaine made it hard for him. He wouldn't do it when Arthur was with them, but if the King wasn't around, he had no trouble with sleeping naked. The others would tease him, and he would say it got too hot in the night, and he rather feel comfortably fresh. Then, when he woke up, he would immediately go to the nearest river in all his morning glory to clean himself.

It also didn't help that generally, when he'd wake, his… _parts_ would also be very much awake. Leon avoided looking as much as he could, but he had eventually seen it and it had done little to calm his own body after a night's sleep.

So he was reduced to hiding from others early in the morning to grope himself desperately whenever they were away from Camelot. It made him feel guilty in the end, for it wasn't the kind of thing most men would find acceptable.

It pained him, it really did, because after a few months, Gwaine became the main source of his fantasies, and those were clearly doomed to remain in the realm of impossibility forever. He tried, as much as he could, to avoid patrolling with the other knight, but it wasn't something he could always avoid.

This was how he found himself hiding behind a few bushes and biting his own hand as he watched Gwaine pleasuring himself during his morning bath after a three day ride from Camelot. He had never before actually observed as the man cleansed himself, but this morning he had stumbled into it as he went to get some water. Leon had thought Gwaine was still asleep – certainly something was still under the blanket that he had used the previous night. He was only human, and the sight of the object of his dreams with a hand fully wrapped around his body and moving up and down – slowly at first, and then faster – was too much for him to handle.

He hadn't even meant to stop until he felt the jolt through his body and a soft moan escaped his lips. Leon didn't even notice until later that he was mimicking the knight's movements, and bit his own hand to stop himself from making any noise as he felt the pleasure controlling his body.

Unfortunately, as he finished, trembling with the release, he also stepped in a twig that made a rather large noise as it broke. He hid himself as Gwaine looked around, and prayed to whatever gods that he wouldn't be caught in such a ridiculous situation.

The whole day was a nightmare after this. He couldn't look at Gwaine without blushing or stuttering. He tried in vain not to stare as Gwaine did simple things as pulling the reigns of his horse or as how he moved his blessedly covered hips as he forced a faster rhythm to their riding. It was – literally – hard to concentrate, and he was thankful for the fact that they weren't actually looking for anything, or it would have been a completely wasted trip. That made him feel even worse, as he felt he was failing his duty.

This was part of the reason he excused himself for a bath as soon as they made camp. He just needed to be alone to release all the tension from the day. Leon stopped by the riverside and took out his chainmail and his undergarments quickly, hiding himself in the waters before he begun to touch himself. He had barely managed three strokes as he heard someone approaching and froze.

Of course, it had to be Gwaine.

The other knight had a smile upon his face, and his customary laid back attitude. He had left most of his clothes in the camp, and came around wearing only his trousers.

"Is there a problem?" asked Leon, trying to keep his voice even and thankful that Gwaine couldn't see his face at this distance.

"Hard day, mate. You're not the only one needing to relax."

Gwaine stripped his pants, and Leon cursed him inside his head. It was clear that he would find nothing but more frustration that night. He would have left, except it would have been odd as he had just arrived, so, he chose to get deeper into the water and dive to calm himself. He spent as much time as he could underwater, hoping that Gwaine would be already inside the river by the time he surfaced at a respectful distance from where he was before.

The reality was much more cruel as he rose to find the other knight somewhat close, and clearly in the process of pleasuring himself once more.

"What are you doing?" Leon spluttered, shocked.

Gwaine gave him an enormous smile.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"But…" Leon looked at Gwaine's hand for a full second before shaking his head. "Just… _stop_."

"Why?" asked the man, still smiling. "It is a natural thing. We all have needs, even you, Leon."

The older knight could only close his eyes and lick his dried lips before speaking.

"It is not appropriate."

"Always the prude" teased the man, and Leon felt the indignation rise within himself.

"I am _not_" he complained, and then, seeing how little that helped his case, he continued. "Do you have to show yourself like that?"

"I could show you a lot of things" was the answer, in a husky voice that made Leon shiver against his best efforts, and Gwaine was walking towards him "It might help you relax."

"This is not funny" said Leon, eyeing him nervously.

"But it might be fun" said Gwaine, and now he was barely a step away from Leon, who was all too conscious that they were both naked and hard. Gwaine's hand kept on moving up and down the entire time, even if Leon was looking straight to his face, he still saw the movement.

"Stop it" he said, trying not to sound as shaken as he felt.

"I saw you this morning" Gwaine said, barely above a whisper. "You were watching me"

It was as much of an accusation as it was a statement, and Leon fought to find his voice.

"I walked in on you and left" he corrected.

Gwaine gave a little laugh at that, getting even closer. Now as the knight moved his hand, the water moved straight into Leon's body, and he could _feel_ the rhythm of the strokes.

"So I guess it was somebody's else spunk that I found in those bushes" he said, still smiling.

Leon knew he couldn't lie anymore, he couldn't hide, and he felt his face go on fire as he tried to give any sort of answer to the man and failed. Gwaine didn't wait for him to say anything else, though; he just gripped Leon's hips and brought their bodies together before he kissed him ferociously.

Leon had never dared to hope for such thing, and had no idea how to react as Gwaine's tongue invaded his mouth, demanding his attention. His beard brushed against Leon's face, and his teeth claimed his lower lip as he didn't kiss back.

Gwaine's hand moved to wrap both of their cocks, and Leon couldn't hold out a moan at the touch. He couldn't stop himself from holding the other man back and kissing him fiercely, putting all the months of suppressed desire into it. As soon as he responded to the man's advances, Gwaine felt bold enough to let go of his cock, using his hands to explore the whole of Leon's body – his legs and his balls, his belly and his chest, his back and his ass all while he humped himself against him and Leon humped back, still holding Gwaine's neck.

He knew the water was slowing their bodies down, and was thankful for it, for he couldn't possibly last long after so much teasing. Leon allowed himself to touch as well, gripping Gwaine's butt with one of his hands and pulling him even closer for a moment, before moving to get hold of his cock.

It felt amazing, to be able to finally _feel_ what he had watched for so long, and the other man's moan made him move his hand up and down, twisting his wrist just a bit as he did so. Gwaine broke the kiss only to bite and nuzzle against Leon's neck. He moved Leon's hand away after a few moments, once again getting hold of them both as he went back to kissing his mouth with the same desperation he usually reserved for apples.

Leon was already on the verge of an orgasm, and could do little except grabbing Gwaine to keep him close. It was too much, and he couldn't think straight – he didn't even want to, or he would end up regretting this moment. He started to move his hips in desperation, fucking Gwaine's hand. The other man had one hand around their cocks and the other was keeping a rather strong hold of Leon's right cheek. Slowly, without Leon being able to tell how it happened, Gwaine had a finger entering Leon's backside, in an agonizing pain.

He had never done anything like it before, and he wasn't at all prepared to what he was going to feel as the other knight kept on moving both his hands around him. Leon just froze, lost between pleasure and pain, but he didn't move to stop Gwaine, that was once again attacking his neck. Leon fought kept his voice low and he moaned, not wanting them to be caught doing something he clearly couldn't explain how had happened.

Gwaine, on the other hand, was clearly unconcerned with the possibility of the other three knights in their party coming around to find them in such a close embrace. He moved his finger out of Leon, only to add one more, feeling around inside Leon's body, and the older knight couldn't hold a gasp as Gwaine found what he was looking for. This immediately lead to Gwaine pulling his hand back again and adding a third finger, and it was more than Leon could handle, as his whole body trembled and he spilled himself inside Gwaine's hand, letting out a loud moan that the other man kissed into silence.

Leon could feel his legs a bit wobbly, and his whole body seemed to slow down a bit. Soon enough – too soon – guilt started to take hold of him, but Gwaine didn't seem to notice it as he licked Leon's neck.

"I'm sorry" whispered Leon, and Gwaine actually stopped and stared at him.

"Don't be" said the other knight. "I'll make this good for you"

Leon thought about asking what he meant, but Gwaine turned him around and begun rub his chin against Leon's nape and all conscious thought left him. His whole body shivered as the other man kept using his face to touch Leon's body, his hands firmly on his hips and his erection rubbing against Leon's backside.

It didn't take Gwaine long to move even closer, bending Leon a bit before putting his cock in the middle of Leon's cheeks. He gasped, surprised, but Gwaine was still holding him and shushing him with a string of words Leon couldn't quite understand before Gwaine was pushing inside him.

It hurt, and one of Gwaine's hand came Leon's mouth, and he bit it. That made Gwaine moan against Leon's ear, and suddenly, his body was once again reacting to what was happening, as if he were back to his early years as a knight, when it seemed that anything was enough to set it off. Gwaine kept on moving slowly inside Leon, while he gasped.

"Just relax" came the advice, and Leon tried to act on it while considering it wasn't a possibility. On the few times he had allowed himself to act on his desires, he had been the one entering the other man, now he found out just what it had meant to them. It was humiliating, and painful, and yet, it felt as if he was being filled with something that he had missed for his whole life.

Gwaine also noticed Leon's body reaction, and gave a soft laugh on his ear.

"Eager."

He moved once again to touch Leon, and it was as it all was pain and pleasure mixed, his cock still too sensitive to be able to handle much. Every touch seemed to be much more powerful than usual, and Gwaine must have felt it too, for he picked up the pace of his thrusts, letting go to Leon's cock and holding his hips instead.

Soon he begun to get used to the feeling of having someone inside him, and relaxing became easier. After some more movements, he begun to feel the pleasure irradiating from inside, and it clearly more powerful than what Leon had felt alone. He wanted it, and he wanted more, and without noticing, he begun to move his own body against Gwaine's, that gave a strangled cry and stopped moving. Leon could actually feel his release, the throbbing of Gwaine's body inside him and the liquid coming back when he finally pulled away, after some moments.

As the high of the sex passed, Leon wondered what the hell they had just done. It was a stupid idea, and not something a couple of knights should be doing while on patrol…

But Gwaine had seen him earlier, he remembered. Gwaine had come this night knowing how he felt. Surely it meant he had wanted this?

"Don't look so shattered, I know you liked it" said Gwaine, smiling tiredly.

"Why did you…?" Leon didn't know where to begin.

"Why do you think? That I was mad at you?" Gwaine asked, and then, shook his head. "You know… I don't actually sleep naked on patrols when you are not around" he said.

"What?"

"It seemed like a good way to catch your attention" said Gwaine, shrugging.

"So, what? When you decide you want to sleep with someone you just decide to walk around them naked until they crack?"

"It has been known to work" said the other knight with a roguish smile.

"You… _idiot_" Leon said, angry. "Do you always do this?"

Gwaine smiled, and gave Leon a light punch.

"No. Just when I really want to get into someone's pants and the person is too noble to answer to my normal methods."

Leon thought about actually punching him, but then, he registered what Gwaine had just said.

"So you tried other methods before?"

"Yes, but I might stick with the Naked Knight from now on" said Gwaine, grinning. "I wouldn't want to spoil all the fun we can have with this one."

Leon laughed, amazed.

"Does that mean you still want to do this?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Gwaine, a suggestive smile now in his face. "This was just the beginning. Now, I think you should go back to the camp. I still want to have a bath."

Leon shook his head and started to walk out of the river – now there was nothing Gwaine could do to surprise him anymore. Nothing would shock him as much as what had just happened.

As he finished putting his clothes back on, he heard Gwaine's voice.

"Oh, and Leon – the next time around, you get the ride the naked knight."

Or, maybe he was wrong. Clearly Gwaine loved shocking him and was eager to keep doing it for a while.

Well, Leon certainly wouldn't complain about that anymore.

He would _enjoy_ it.


End file.
